1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a make-up compact, and more particularly to a make-up compact that allows cosmetics to be conveniently and easily carried and used.
2. Description of Related Art
Applying make-up requires various cosmetics and applicators including: foundation, face powder, powder puff, lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, and the like. Each cosmetic is provided in a container, may require a specific applicator and may last for different time depending on products, contact or environmental factors, so the cosmetics and applicators are carried for reapplication, frequently in a bag. Further, due increased time demands, makeup may be carried to change style after work, at night, or while commuting. However, storing cosmetics in the bag may hinder selection and location of required cosmetic and cosmetics may collide causing leakage and damage to cosmetics, applicators and containers.
Further to the cosmetics, a mirror is also required, so the bag, mirror and required cosmetic must be held simultaneously, but such juggling, especially when moving during a commute, may cause misapplication, loss of cosmetics from the bag or the like.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a make-up compact to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.